


You're Right

by Donts



Series: Langst [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Pidge | Katie Holt, Self-Doubt, Suicidal Thoughts, Supportive Hunk (Voltron), Supportive Keith (Voltron), Worried Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Voltron has just saved a planet and the king of said planet thinks Lance could have done better.Lance agrees.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Langst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635106
Kudos: 112





	You're Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work, so I apologise for how horrible my writing was :/

Voltron had just helped a planet be freed from the Galra. The king of the planet came out to thank the paladins.

"You all did wonderful out there!"

"Why thank you," Lance commented with a grin.

"Well, all of you except for the Blue Paladin,"

Lance immediately regretted his sentence. He thought he had done good enough for once. Guess not.

"It seems everyone else has something special, but the Blue Paladin doesn't. It seems like he's just a filler."

Hunk looked like he was about to kill this dude. How dare he insult his best friend?

Shiro was shocked to say the least. Lance was a good paladin, even if he flirted every 5 minutes.

Pidge was about to cuss this slimy alien out. They didn't care that they would be lectured by Shiro for cussing, they had to stand up for Lance.

Keith looked like he was going kill this guy too. After all, Lance was his crush.

Allura was confused. Lance had many talents, how did the king not see?

Coran was rubbing his mustache, ready to enlighten the king of Lance's talents.

But-

They weren't able to do those things, for Lance interrupted them before they could start.

"You're right."

Lance turned around and walked away from the group. He didn't know where he was going. He just wanted to cry alone, like he did every night in the castle.

\---

The team was shocked. Lance felt that way about himself? But he was always cocky. Was he just making a scene? That doesn't sound like Lance.

"Look here you piece of shit, I don't care if you're the king or whatever the fuck, you shouldn't insult Lance like that, especially after he risked his life saving your ass!" Pidge spewed, standing up for their brother-like-friend.

"I agree with Pidge, but watch your language," Shiro said soon after.

"I'll go find him," Hunk said turning around.

"I'll help you," Keith replied.

The rest of the group started to defend Lance. The king felt sorry for his mistake.

\---

Lance was sitting on a cliff, his feet dangling off the ledge. Tears running down his cheek. He kept wiping them away but they kept coming.

"Lance ?"

Lance jolted a little, luckily not falling. He turned around to see Keith, looking at him worriedly.

"Lance, can you get away from the edge, you're scaring me..."

Keith? Scared? When did that ever happen?

Lance looked back down at his legs that we're still hung over the ledge.

Jump!  
Jump!  
Jump!  
No.

Lance pulled his legs back up, walking over to Keith.

Keith gave him a hug as Lance cried more into his shoulder. Keith softly talked about how amazing Lance was, and how the king didn't understand.

Lance stopped crying and looked Keith in the eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered softly.

Keith felt a blush rise to his cheeks. He nodded and awkwardly looked away.

Lance chuckled.

"We should probably head back now," Lance said.

"Yeah." Keith looked up at Lance and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Let's go."

Keith quickly walked past Lance to his his blushing face.

Lance was frozen in place before he realized he should probably start walking.

Lance was planning on asking Keith out later. He did. And now they are dating. And anytime Lance feels down, Keith is there to comfort him.


End file.
